


A Fashionable Love Affair

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Absolutely no plot, Early Work, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and Rebecca and their clothes down through the centuries. Not to mention the sex their outfits inspired! ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fashionable Love Affair

[ 852 AD ]

 

“Amanda?”

“Yes, Rebecca?”

“What are you doing?”

“Practicing my swordsmanship.”

“Amanda?”

“Yes, Rebecca?”

“I do not believe what you’re doing qualifies as practicing.”

Amanda rolled over and smiled at her mentor and first female lover. “Are you sure, ’Becca?” she asked. Her grin widened at the slight pursing of lips that greeted the shortened form of her guardian’s name. “Would you not consider this a test of my skills?”

Rebecca fixed her student with a mock frown. “I do not believe so, my dear. Cutting the tie that holds a neckline together is not a skill most immortals will need to survive a challenge.”

“I beg to differ.” Amanda used the tip of her sword to pull free the ribbon on her lover’s chemise. “I believe this is a most useful skill.” She caught her breath when the garment slid off a shoulder and revealed the alabaster skin of one breast. “Just think of the distraction it would cause.” Amanda licked her lips in anticipation. “I know I’m distracted.”

Ignoring the naughty raven-haired nymph stretched out on the bed beside her, Rebecca lowered the manuscript she was studying and carefully placed it under the pillows behind her back. Once her beloved treasure was out of harm’s way she stretched her arms over her head, fully aware the movement showcased her slender beauty to its best advantage. “Are you truly distracted, my dear? If so, I will concede this is, indeed, a useful skill and will include it in future practices.”

Scrambling to her hands and feet, Amanda crawled across the bed to sit beside Rebecca, her gaze never wandering from the breast that had slipped free of the simple linen chemise. Despite her bravado, she was still somewhat timid about the ways of loving a woman. She sat as still as a doe, her hands slightly shaking where they lay in her lap. There was nothing more she wanted than to pleasure her mentor, to touch her soft warm skin and taste the pale pink nipples that stood proudly erect. Her lover was very sensitive there, and Amanda thrilled to hear the gasps of delight that escaped Rebecca’s control each time she nursed hungrily upon them. 

“’Becca?” 

Even though her body was trembling with a need that grew stronger with each passing minute, Amanda waited for her teacher to initiate their lovemaking. Playful teasing was one thing; intimacy with the woman who had rescued her from the streets was entirely something else. Amanda had vowed she would do nothing to jeopardize their relationship. She loved the beautiful immortal above all others and could only hope that she would, over time, earn the privilege of spending the rest of her life safely sheltered within the walls of Rebecca’s castle. 

“Why so shy, my love?” Rebecca asked upon noticing her pupil’s hesitant manner. “Do you not know I love your teasing? That I crave the way you worship my body with your lips? That my breasts actually ache for your sweet kisses?” She reached out and tugged on a strand of Amanda’s long hair. “Come ease their pain, my child. Please.”

The soft-spoken plea was Amanda’s undoing, and she flowed forward, carefully pushing the chemise off and baring Rebecca’s upper body to her hungry gaze. “You are so beautiful, ’Becca, like an angel. Why would you, a true lady of nobility, a lady who deserves to be loved by one who shares the same refined blood, why would you allow someone like me---” A look of revulsion crossed her face as she glanced down at her hands, which were, once again, clasped tightly together in her lap. “Why would you allow a poor street urchin, a thief, a mere peasant to sully your exquisite beauty?”

Rebecca smoothed her hand over her student’s bent head and guided her to her bosom, sighing softly at the moist heat enveloping her nipple. “I have not always been a lady, young one. There was a time when I was just like you, a clever vagabond prowling the shadows for food and shelter.” She tilted her head and arched her back when sharp teeth lovingly tortured the sensitive bud. “I will never hold your past against you,” she promised before curling forward and burying her lips in the ebony strands that fell across Amanda’s thin shoulders. 

Feeling suddenly overheated, Rebecca threw off the covers and gathered the skirt of her nightshift, leaving it bunched around her waist. Inquisitive fingers tickled their way inside her womanhood and collected the honeyed moisture that spilled forth the moment her bashful charge touched her with her mouth. Helplessly a moan broke free.

“You are very special to me, Amanda.” Rebecca struggled to catch her breath. “I will treasure our love for as long as I live.”

Hearing the simple declaration, Amanda felt a strange warmth invade her heart. No one had ever said such things during her young life, and immediately her starved soul latched onto the promise, tucking it away for safe keeping. 

“Oh, ’Becca.” 

Amanda intensified her lovemaking, quickly pushing her mentor into a shattering climax. “I love you, my angel,” she whispered to the breast sheltering Rebecca's generous heart. Her admission was uttered so quietly it barely breached the silence of the room. Nevertheless, it was heard, and an echo of her vow caressed her lips a heartbeat later, carried upon the wings of a tender kiss. Tears quickly spilled down her cheeks and caught in the curve of her tentative smile. 

“Hold me. Love me,” she pleaded, stripping off her nightgown and tossing it to the floor. “Make me tremble as only you can.”

Dawn was slipping over the horizon by the time Amanda discovered the tie she had cut earlier with her sword. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she dangled the bright blue ribbon in the air, using its end to tease rose-tipped nipples. 

“’Becca?” she softly called to lips that were still moist from shared morning kisses. “That skill I demonstrated last evening, the one with the sword?” A wicked smile spread across her waif-like face. “Could we practice it again tonight? Maybe even make it a nightly pursuit? You know, practice makes perfect. Isn’t that what you’re always telling me?” 

Amanda found herself pulled down on the bed and kissed senseless.

“You are incorrigible, my dear.”

“Yes, indeed, ’Becca. That’s me. Very, very incorrigible.”

 

[ 1635 ]

 

“’Becca, I swear I will stop visiting you if you don’t move back to the country. The stench of this city is bad enough but to have a whole bucket of swill dumped on top of my head is entirely more than I can tolerate!” 

Amanda wrinkled her nose at the scattered refuse littering her new gown. The smell was simply awful. “If that old woman has ruined my---” She pulled free a rotten cabbage leaf caught on the crystal pendant hanging from a thin gold chain circling her neck. The crystal was a gift from Rebecca, given to her when she finished her training. “I’ve got a good mind to go back out there and lop off her head with my sword.” With a disgruntled snort, she tossed the cabbage leaf out the nearest open window. 

Removing her fur-lined cape, she shook it fiercely before looking around the room. “’Becca?” Finding only servants, Amanda tucked the cape over her arm and ascended the main staircase in search of her longtime lover. “’Becca? Are you up here?” A muted voice answered, summoning her to the spacious bedchamber at the top of the stairs. “’Becca. Can you believe that woman next door had the audacity to--- what in heaven’s name are you wearing?”

Excusing the servant assisting her, Rebecca turned around and smiled lovingly at her former pupil. “I see you’ve made the acquaintance of old lady Clayderman next door.”

Raising an eyebrow in question, Amanda glanced down at her stained outfit. “Such an acquaintance I could have done without.” 

Rebecca indicated the short sword Amanda had tucked in the folds of her gown. “Is that new, my dear?”

“Not really. I acquired it a few years ago.” Tossing her cape on the nearest chair, Amanda approached her lover. “’Becca? Why are you wearing a man’s clothing?”

Fingering the hilt of the sword, Rebecca ignored the question posed to her. “This sword has a very unique hilt. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen one quite like it.”

“My opponent was exceedingly impressed with his manhood. Boasted the hilt was an exact replica.” Amanda unsheathed her sword and rapped it against the gold-embroidered brocade vest Rebecca was wearing. “As you well know, the male form holds no interest for me; therefore I did not waste my time verifying his claim.” 

Kissing the older woman on the cheek, she demanded in a soft voice, “Now, ’Becca, would you please tell me why you’re attired in such a manner? Have you suddenly become overwhelmed with the need to be a man?”

“No, my love,” Rebecca answered with a chuckle. “I am quite happy being a woman. It’s the fashion I abhor.” She twirled around. “Is it not a grand suit to be wearing out on the streets of our fair city?” 

Rebecca ran her hands down the sleeves of the red silk doublet she wore beneath her vest, pausing to trace the detailed beading on the wide cuffs that enclosed her slender wrists. “What do you think?”

“I think . . . .” Amanda took a moment to look at the beautifully crafted outfit. With a contemplative air, she walked a complete circle around Rebecca before stopping and leering at her suggestively. “I think your codpiece is quite impressive.”

Rebecca glanced down. “Oh my!” she exclaimed when she found a phallic-shaped sword hilt suggestively stroking the edges of her codpiece. “I do believe you are correct.” She raised her gaze and offered her own wicked smile. “Are you not curious as to what lies beneath? What makes it so impressive?”

“As curious as a cat.” Amanda stepped closer, forcing Rebecca to retreat. She laughed when her lover hit the wall behind her and let out a hushed gasp of surprise. “Maybe I should investigate?” Using the hilt of her sword, she lifted the padded covering and nudged the feminine territory it protected. 

The blush of passion heightened the color in Rebecca’s cheeks as she struggled to gather her thoughts. “Curiosity has led . . . oh my . . . ummm . . . led to many great discoveries.” With teeth tugging relentlessly on her bottom lip, she shifted forward and moaned softly when a column of carved ivory brushed apart the folds that guarded the core of her femininity. 

Amanda moved closer and nuzzled Rebecca’s neck while lazily stroking the hilt of her sword in and out of her lover’s body. “My curiosity knows no bounds. It may take me hours upon hours to satisfy it.”

“Never let it be said I denied you such satisfaction.” Rebecca thrust her hips forward and pleaded breathlessly. “Amanda, please. Oh, my love, please touch me, touch my breasts.”

Amanda lowered her head and unfastened Rebecca's vest using her teeth. She grinned when she saw how her lover’s nipples had drawn tight and were pushing against the silk fabric of her doublet. Moving the hilt of her sword deeper and faster, she captured one nipple with her mouth and began to torment it. Hearing the murmurs of broken phrases, of such that would make a priest blush, Amanda recognized Rebecca was close to climaxing. The need to tumble her noble lover over the edge, to make her surrender the nectar of her passion, overwhelmed her, and she sucked hard on Rebecca's breast, knowing full well this would be the one thing the woman could not resist. 

“Amanda! Oh gods, yes!”

Tenderly laving the bud now covered with damp silk, Amanda lifted her head and made eye contact with the gasping immortal braced against the wall. “My heart is yours, ’Becca. Always,” she whispered huskily.

Her heartfelt promise triggered Rebecca's release, and a flood of liquid heat spilled forth. Amanda quickly removed her sword and replaced it with her fist. The cry of her name shattered the stillness but was quickly silenced when she claimed Rebecca's lips in a passionate kiss. The two of them then moved with practiced ease into an embrace that bespoke of their eternal love for each other.

Brushing away the damp strands of hair that obscured her mentor’s expressive eyes, Amanda smiled at Rebecca. “I do believe I like your new outfit. Maybe I should get one of my own.”

Trembling legs refused to hold her upright for one more second, and Rebecca slid down the wall behind her, landing on the floor in a most inelegant fashion. Laughing at her sudden weakness, she encouraged Amanda to join her by lightly smacking her on her bottom. “That’s an excellent idea, my love. We could both dress as men and travel around the continent for the next decade or so. See what mischief we can stir up.” 

“Speaking of mischief . . . .” Amanda knelt beside Rebecca and tugged on the piece of clothing that had caught her attention upon first entering the room. “I believe my curiosity is about to get the best of me again, ’Becca. What should I do about that?” 

Welcoming the fingers that petted her secret spot, Rebecca chuckled. “Here kitty, kitty.”

 

[ 1803 ]

 

“Ow!”

“Hold still.”

“I said . . . Ow!”

“Quit being such a ninny, and suck it in.”

Looking over her shoulder, Amanda pinned her immortal companion with an indignant glare. “If I suck it in anymore, ’Becca, my lungs will be kissing my spine.”

Showing no pity, Rebecca simply smiled as she repeated her command, “Suck. It. In.” 

Amanda reluctantly obeyed and took another deep breath. “Tell me again why I’m wearing this damn corset?”

“To make your waist smaller, my dear.”

Amanda pouted. “My waist is small enough, thank you.” 

Rebecca began to tug in earnest on the ties that bound the corset tighter, forcing Amanda to grab for the bedpost she was standing next to. “Damn it, ’Becca!” she exclaimed. “Leave me a little room to breathe.”

“Breathing is rather overrated, my dear, don’t you think?” Rebecca spanned her companion’s waist with her hands. “There. Perfect.” She slowly walked around to face Amanda and traced the seams that ran up and down the whalebone corset. “Duncan will most certainly fall at your feet when he sees you at the ball tonight,” she declared while tucking inside the corset the crystal she’d given to her young student.

Amanda snorted in a most unladylike fashion. “That’s if I don’t fall down first from lack of air.” She slapped at the wandering hands that molded themselves to her bosom. “Why must I go to the ball with that boorish Scot? He’s such a do-gooder.” Amanda lifted her hand and gently caressed Rebecca's cheek. “Why don’t you come with me, instead? I’m sure your current companion can find something to do for a few hours.” She caught the older woman by the waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. “I’m only here for a few short days, ’Becca. Come with me to the ball. We’ll have such fun.”

Rebecca gave into the teeth nibbling their way up her neck and tilted back her head, a sigh of longing escaping her lips just before they were claimed in a bruising kiss of hunger. “I wish I could go with you, my love. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you these past few years.” Rebecca slid her hands down Amanda’s back and cupped her bottom. “The Duke is a most passionate lover, but sometimes I cannot but wish it was your mouth driving me insane, shattering me into a million pieces that only you know how to put back together.” 

“I have missed you, too, ’Becca.” Amanda gripped Rebecca’s arms and prevented her from moving away. “Come to me tomorrow. We’ll spend the entire day together, doing whatever pleases you. We can go shopping, sightseeing or better yet, spend all day in bed loving each other until we drop from pure exhaustion.” The last suggestion was accompanied by a wicked smile and a naughty nudge of a knee between legs that parted without hesitation. 

“Oh, my sweet child, you do so tempt me.” Rebecca pressed her forehead against Amanda’s. “Yes. Yes, I will join you tomorrow,” she whispered before pressing her mouth to the eyes that haunted her dreams on those nights when her body craved the soft touches that only a certain immortal could torture her with. 

Pulling slightly away, her breath still mingling with that of her lover’s, Amanda grinned, “And what about the Duke? What will he think?”

Rebecca ran her fingers slowly down Amanda’s neck and along her bare, milky-white shoulders. “Henri will find some way to amuse himself. Maybe we should introduce him to Duncan?”

The name of her escort caused Amanda to look with distress at the nearest clock. “Oh damn! MacLeod will be here within the hour, and I’m still not dressed.” 

Taking Rebecca's hand, she led her across the room to the rosewood armoire that stood with its doors flung wide open. “Here.” Amanda handed over a jewelry case before taking a seat at her dressing table. “There should be a garnet necklace and pair of earrings inside.”

Rebecca collected the desired pieces and admired the diamond and gemstone settings. “These are quite lovely. A gift from a new beau?”

A secret smile quickly appeared then disappeared from Amanda’s face. “You could say they were a gift.” 

Knowing her lover’s penchant for thievery, Rebecca met Amanda’s eyes in the mirror. “Please tell me you didn’t---”

“’Becca, if you don’t want to know, don’t ask.”

Clamping down on the words of disapproval that quickly rose to her lips, Rebecca slipped the necklace around Amanda’s neck. “Garnets are the ideal gemstone for you, my love.” She picked up one of the earrings and held it against her lover’s cheek. “They go perfectly with your dark coloring.” 

Amanda turned to kiss the fingers caressing her cheek. The sudden movement jostled Rebecca’s hand, causing her to drop the earring. 

Rebecca watched the piece of jewelry disappear into the confines of the cream-colored corset. “Oops!” 

Amanda looked up at her mentor and grinned. “You dropped it. You get it out.”

“If you insist.” Rebecca kissed the top of Amanda’s head as she slid two fingers between the younger woman’s breasts. “I can’t seem to reach it.”

“Dig deeper.” Amanda leaned back in her chair and pushed her chest out. “If you hadn’t tied this damn corset so tight.”

“Oh hush!” Gripping Amanda’s shoulder for leverage, Rebecca forced her fingers deeper inside. “Stop breathing. You’re crushing my fingers.”

“Your fingers? You’re smooshing my bosom! Rebecca!” Amanda’s eyes went wide when her breasts popped out of her corset. 

“Got it!” Rebecca dangled the lost earring in front of Amanda’s face but her moment of triumph was cut short when she caught sight of her lover’s freed breasts. “Oh my!” 

“Indeed.” Amanda couldn’t help rubbing the tender flesh beneath each breast. “God, ’Becca, you have no idea how good this feels.”

Rebecca cupped the nearest mound and gently massaged its supple fullness. “I guess we’ll have to start all over again with the corset. Lean forward and let me get at those ties in the back.” A small blade appeared out of nowhere and tapped her on the chin. 

“Touch those ties and you die,” Amanda warned.

“But, sweetheart, we have to . . . .” Rebecca indicated the unfettered breasts. 

Amanda lowered the blade she held in her hand. “Stuff ‘em, shove ‘em, push ‘em in. I don’t care how you do it, but you are NOT untying this damn corset. I’ve endured enough torture for one day.”

“Amanda.” 

“’Becca.”

Rebecca recognized the stubborn tilt to Amanda’s chin and surrendered graciously. “I have no idea why I put up with you.”

Amanda did nothing to hide the huge grin of victory on her face nor the groan of appreciation that slipped past her lips when Rebecca began to play with her breasts. “You love me, pure and simple. That’s the only reason you put up with all my shenanigans.”

“That I do.” Rebecca slipped her arms around Amanda’s shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. “That I most certainly do.”

 

[ 1994 ]

 

“Hello?”

“’Becca?”

“Amanda? Amanda, is that you?”

“Who else would call you in the middle of the night just to hear your sexy voice?”

Rebecca tucked the cordless phone under her chin and slipped from beneath the covers, shivering slightly when the night’s cold air touched her naked body. Glancing over her shoulder at her softly snoring husband, she reached for her robe and slipped it on. “No one but you, my dear. Where are you, Amanda? Are you coming for a visit?” Rebecca crossed the room silently, carefully closing the bedroom door before moving down the hall and into the library. 

“I’m in Italy at the moment. There’s an exhibit at the Vatican I just *have* to see.”

“Amanda.”

“’Becca.”

“You will never change, my clever thief, will you?” Rebecca took a seat on the expensive leather couch John insisted on buying last fall. She could refuse that man nothing, just like a raven-haired nymph she knew. 

“Where are you, ’Becca?”

“I’m in the library.” Tucking her legs beneath her, she tugged on the knitted afghan that rested on the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Any chance you’ll be coming to Paris soon? It’s been way too long since I last saw you and . . . .” Rebecca touched the crystal pendant that nestled between her breasts. It’s companion piece rested over the heart of the only woman she’d ever loved. “I miss you, Amanda.” Closing her eyes, she slid her hand inside her robe and tugged on her left nipple. “I truly miss you.”

“Same here. More than you know.” Amanda’s sigh of longing whispered over the phone line. “I wish I was there with you now, holding you, kissing you, making love to you. God, I miss you, ’Becca.” A burst of bawdy laughter nearly drowned out Amanda’s last words. “Hold on. Let me move somewhere quiet.”

A sudden hunger took hold of Rebecca, and she stretched out on the couch, pulling open her robe and exposing her nakedness to the shadows. “Amanda,” she whispered huskily as she moved her hands lower, smoothing them over her flat stomach. “I wish . . . .”

“Tell me. Tell me what you wish, ’Becca.”

Rebecca felt the heat of embarrassment rush to her cheeks. “I, I . . . .”

“Who’s the shy one now?” Amanda lowered her voice. “Where was that shyness when I saw you last? When I fucked you in the back of your Mercedes, wearing nothing but my leather bustier and strap-on?”

“Amanda! Your language!”

The younger immortal laughed wickedly. “Admit it, ’Becca. You love hearing me talk dirty. Just as much as you love seeing me in that leather outfit you bought me on our anniversary last year. It makes you hot, gets your cunt all wet.” 

Rebecca bit down hard on her bottom lip in an attempt to strangle the moan that rose in the back of her throat. Her hands, on their own accord, crept down her sides and gripped her hips, digging in so hard as to leave bruises on her pale flesh. 

“Your cunt’s wet right now, isn’t ’Becca? Wet because you’re remembering how good it felt in the back seat of that car. How good it felt to have your legs flung over my shoulders while I fucked you through the floor?”

“Amanda, please!”

“Ah, come on, babe. You loved that leather outfit, liked the way it hugged my body, you said. The skirt was so short my buttcheeks showed, and someone, I won’t name names, but a certain someone couldn’t resist grabbing me whenever I walked past.” Amanda laughed, her next words slightly breathless. “And what about those stiletto pumps of mine? Remember how you kissed and licked them as you begged me to take you again?

Rebecca finally surrendered to the power of her lover’s voice and moaned softly. “Amanda.”

“Touch yourself, ’Becca. Tease your clit with your fingernail, and pretend it’s my dick. Remember how I let it tickle your clit? Made you scream, if I remember right.” 

Rebecca couldn’t resist lifting her hips in the air, trying to capture the sensation of a past memory. “I screamed. I couldn’t help it.”

Loving laughter greeted her admission. “Don’t be embarrassed, ’Becca. In fact, you should scream more often. Helps relieve stress.”

“Maybe I should scream for you tonight?”

“Oh, you’ll scream, ’Becca. You’ll definitely scream. Now, rub your clit with your finger. Pretend it’s my tongue. You know how I love licking your sweet spot.” 

“Oh God!” Rebecca let one leg drop to the floor as she pushed a cushion beneath her bottom. “Your mouth,” she replied breathlessly, her fingers seeking out the place that ached for her lover’s unique touch. “When you, when you kiss me there, it . . . yes, yes, it . . . it drives me insane.”

“I know. And I love it when you get wild. Love it when I have to hold you down as I eat you. It turns me on to watch you lose control, the way you thrash your head back and forth, the way you pinch your tits and scream my name at the top of your lungs.” 

Rebecca heard the rustle of clothing, the sound it makes when someone is in a hurry to get naked. “Yes, my love. Bare that beautiful body of yours.” The thought of Amanda nude, seeking her own pleasure caused the inferno in her loins to escalate even higher, and she pleaded, “Make yourself come, my love. Let me hear you as you climax.”

“Only--- damn it, I can’t breathe,” Amanda panted. “Only if you do it with me, ’Becca. I won’t do this alone.”

Rebecca slipped two fingers inside her vagina and began to stroke them in and out, making sure she brushed the heel of her palm against her clit with each pass. “Hurry, Amanda. I’m close, so close.”

“I’m right with you, ’Becca. Feel me kissing you, sucking your nipples, my fingers riding deep inside your cunt. So deep and so fast. Can you feel it, ’Becca? Tell me.”

Rebecca thrust her hips in the air, her fingers almost a blur as they moved in and out, their rhythm becoming erratic as her control began to unravel. “Yes. Your fingers. I feel them. Amanda, please.”

Amanda’s guttural moan welcomed her entreaty. 

“’Becca,” Amanda whispered. “My mouth is on your clit. I’m licking it, sucking it, teasing it with my teeth. I can’t help it; your taste is so addictive.” The younger immortal’s breathing grew harsh. “You’re coming, ’Becca. Your hips are bucking in the air, and it’s all I can do to keep my mouth on your clit. My whole hand nearly slips inside you, and this makes you scream. Makes you spill your honey, and the taste of it pushes me over the edge. I mount you; shove our cunts against each other. We come together, our arms wrapped around each other, our mouths devouring our cries. Damn it, ’Becca, I’m coming!”

Shoving a pillow in her mouth, Rebecca screamed Amanda’s name over and over while writhing helplessly on the couch. An explosive orgasm ripped through her body, and it was all she could do to hold the phone to her ear so that she could listen as the love of her life surrendered to the passion of her own climax. 

Moments later, exhausted beyond belief, Rebecca rolled free of the sweaty confines of the leather couch and slipped to the floor, sinking into the plushness of the rug that cushioned her trembling body. Fighting for breath, she fumbled for the phone that had fallen from her hand and pressed it to her ear. “Amanda? Amanda?”

“’Becca,” her former pupil whispered hoarsely. “’Becca, that was… oh, ’Becca.”

The sound of hushed crying could be heard. Concerned, Rebecca pulled her robe closed and sat up. “Amanda? What’s wrong?”

“I need you, my angel. Need you so much. Can I, can I come see you?”

Time flew backwards, and Rebecca saw the waif-like face that would forever call to her soul. “Yes, Amanda. Come home.” She grasped the crystal that hung from her neck and looked out the library’s darkened windows at the ancient ruins of her castle. “I love you, Amanda.”

“As I love you, noble lady.” 

A silence that spoke of centuries-old familiarity settled between the two women. Finally Amanda’s voice whispered over the phone.

“’Becca?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Just to let you know, I’m bringing that leather outfit with me when I come to visit.”

Rebecca smiled. “I’ll clean out the backseat of the Mercedes. Hurry home, my child.”

 

The end

 

 

Until  


Good night, my beloved angel.  
Even now I miss your sweet kiss,  
your tender touch,  
the gentle smile that healed a wounded soul.

My lips will always worship your ecclesiastic beauty,  
my arms aching  
to hold the love,  
the woman,  
the noble lady that claimed my heart for all time.

Good night, my beautiful 'Becca.  
Rest until I steal into your arms once again,  
until I awaken your soft lips with a kiss,  
with an embrace that will bind us together for all eternity.  
Sleep, sweet 'Becca, sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
